La farce de sa vie
by Shinme Koi
Summary: Halloween, la nuit des fantômes et autres terrifiantes créatures. La nuit d'un drame et d'une chute également. Et la nuit de la plus grande farce que James Potter ait jamais réalisée.. *Je suis vraiment nul en résumés* One Shot disponible sur sous le même titre nom d'auteur, Human-Angel


La Farce de sa vie

La nuit était sombre sur Godric's Hollow.

Pourtant, malgré la noirceur, les rues étaient animées.

Dans chaque jardin, on pouvait voir des citrouilles, évidées et pourvues de bougies, projetant une lumière orangée aux alentours. De fausses chauves-souris étaient accrochées aux murs, ainsi que de grandes toiles d'araignées, donnant a chaque maison des allures de maison hantée.

Un cadre relativement effrayant.

Mais cette nuit était celle d'Halloween, la nuit des esprits.

A chaque rue, des enfants, déguisés avec des costumes de Loups-Garous, de Vampires, ou de Harpies frappaient aux portes des maisons, pour demander des bonbons.

Mais malgré tout, un certain malaise se ressentait.

L'atmosphère était pesante. Mais cela pouvait s'expliquer facilement.

Après tout, le monde était terrifié par l'apogée de l'être le plus cruel et le plus puissant que l'histoire ait connue.

Le terme mode était inexact cependant, car le monde dans son ensemble n'était pas concerné par cette menace.

Seulement le monde Sorcier.

Car il faut bien prendre en compte que depuis des siècles, le monde était divisé en deux – le monde Magique d'une part, et le monde Moldu d'une autre. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait alors.

L'esprit de tous les habitants du village sorcier de Godric's Hollow - fondé par un des fondateurs de l'école de sorcellerie de Hogwarts - était en alerte constante, comme la population magique entière d'ailleurs.

Car on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver depuis l'apparition de Lord Voldemort.

Ce mage noir, dont la puissance n'avait d'égal que l'horreur que pouvait inspirer son apparence, perpétrait depuis plus de dix ans des massacres dans le monde entier. Que ce soit sur des Moldus – personnes sans pouvoirs magiques – ou des sorciers de naissance Moldue, les massacres étaient massifs, perpétrés par le Lord ou ses sbires – les Mangemorts.

Mais cette nuit, plus que toute autre, était propice a son apparition dans le village, du moins pour ceux qui savaient lire les signes.

Dans ce même village, les familles passaient sans le voir devant un petit cottage.

Sur la boite aux lettres de ce cottage, on pouvait lire « Mr. Et Mrs. Potter ».

Dans le petit cottage, une atmosphère différente régnait. Dans le petit salon, James Potter jouait avait son fils, Harry, âgé d'un an. Tous deux riaient aux éclats, sous le tendre regard de Lily Potter Evans.

James avait la vingtaine. Plutôt grand, il était svelte, bien qu'il ait gardé une fine musculature de ses années de Quidditch a Poudlard. Ses cheveux, d'un noir de jais, étaient coiffés en épis indomptables, et ses yeux noisettes brillaient de joie derrière ses lunettes.

Lily, quand a elle, était petite et menue. D'une grande beauté, elle possédait des yeux verts émeraude, en amande, qui brillaient de mille feux au milieu de ses longs cheveux roux et épais.

Enfin, leur fils Harry, né exactement un an plus tôt, était déjà a son âge une copie conforme de son père, aussi bien pour ses traits que pour ses fins cheveux de jais. Il n'avait hérité qu'une chose de sa mère, ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes.

Tous trois célébraient Halloween, bien plus joyeux et insouciants que toute autre famille.

Pourtant, nombreux, dont Lily et James, savaient qu'ils étaient les principales cibles de celui qui se faisait appeler Lord.

Par trois fois ils l'avaient personnellement défié, et en avaient réchappé avec brio.

Bien que le Lord noir ait par le passé voulu les voir rejoindre sa cause, malgré l'ascendance de Lily, il dut se heurter a un refus. Il était désormais résolu a les tuer, bien qu'il n'ait que peu d'intérêt pour Lily. Les Potter savaient également pourquoi son agressivité avait redoublé.

Une prophétie avait été faite au directeur de Poudlard. Celui ci les en avait informé, car ils étaient une des deux familles concernées. La prophétie disait que celui qui pourrait vaincre le mage noir naîtrait fin juillet de l'année précédente, de parents l'ayant par trois défié. Le seigneur des ténèbres le marquerait alors comme son égal.

D'après les informations livrées par Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Voldemort les avait choisi comme ceux qui donneraient naissance a cet enfant.

Dumbledore avait alors pris des mesures pour leur sécurité. Leur maison était désormais soumise au sortilège de Fidelitas, un sort qui cachait un lieu ou une personne a toute autre que le Gardien du Secret désigné. Ils avaient choisi un de leur meilleur ami comme Gardien, et ils avaient en lui une confiance absolue.

Ils n'imaginaient pas combien ils avaient tort.

Alors que Lily s'apprêtait a prendre Harry pour aller le coucher, ils sentirent soudain quelqu'un entrer dans le périmètre du Fidelitas. Lily et James sortirent leurs baguettes, soudain aux aguets.

James regarda par la fenêtre, et l'horreur se peignit sur son visage.

Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est _lui_ ! Va-t'en ! Cours, je vais le retenir ! S'écria t-il, paniqué.

Lily rangea sa baguette, prit Harry dans ses bras, et courut sans tarder a l'étage. James l'entendit se barricader d'un sortilège. Inquiet, il reporta son attention sur la porte d'entrée en face de lui, dans le hall. La baguette prête, il attendait la mort, car il savait qu'il ne pourrait sortir vainqueur de ce duel.

Les souvenirs se mirent a défiler dans sa tête.

D'autant qu'il se souvienne, sa plus grande joie dans la vie fut toujours de faire rire les gens. Il adorait faire le pitre, jouer des mauvais tours aux gens pour faire rire ses amis. Il se souvenait de ses années a Poudlard, ou il réalisa le plus grand nombre de ses frasques, notamment sur Severus Rogue, l'ex meilleur ami de sa femme.

Dieu sait qu'il avait des regrets depuis tout ce temps, mais il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de les lui formuler.

Il eut soudain un sourire. Il venait de faire le plus grand choix de sa vie. Maintenant, au terme de son existence.

La porte d'entrée vola soudainement en éclats. Pour la quatrième fois de sa courte vie, James contempla avec horreur ce qui se tenait devant lui.

On ne pouvait même plus le qualifier d'homme.

La peau blanche, il avait une allure squelettique. Au moindre mouvement, on voyait nettement les os rouler sous sa peau, comme si nul muscle n'était présent. Il avait le crâne chauve, et ses traits étaient ceux d'un serpent, avec deux fentes en guise de narines sur son nez inexistant. Ses yeux rouges, aux pupilles fendues telles celles d'un chat, luisaient d'une lueur malveillante.

Vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noir, il leva sa baguette sur James, un mince rictus s'affichant sur ses lèvres.

James Potter, murmura t-il, de sa voix aigue. Prépare toi a mourir.

Alors, James éclata de rire. Un rire joyeux, celui d'un homme qui avait déjà gagné semblait-il.

Pourquoi ris-tu alors que je m'apprête a te tuer, pauvre sot ? S'exclama le Lord Noir, agacé.

Parce que ce soir, répondit James, ce n'est pas toi qui me tuera.

Alors, dans un dernier sourire, il pointa sa propre baguette sur lui-même, et lança alors deux sortilèges simultanément. Les deux rayons de lumière, rouge et or, brillèrent furtivement dans le hall avant de le toucher. Il commença alors a chuter, lâchant sa baguette.

Lord Voldemort, dans un geste de rage et de dépit, jeta un sort au cadavre de James.

Avada Kedavra !

Mais c'était inutile. Et cela marchait parfaitement dans le plan de James.

Il avait réalisé son plan le plus brillant, sa farce la plus grande.

Il avait lancé un sort mortel et un autre sort effaçant la trace de ce dernier de sa baguette. Il savait que le mage noir ne pourrait s'empêcher de lui jeter le pire des Sortilèges Impardonnable, pour être sûr qu'il soit mort. Dans son voyage pour le royaume des morts, James riait aux larmes.

Personne ne saurait jamais ce qu'il avait fait. Personne n'en rirait, mais il avait gagné une victoire face à Lord Voldemort.

Car il avait fait passer son suicide pour un meurtre du mage noir, avec l'involontaire complicité de ce dernier.

Quelle ironie que ce soit lui qui lui ait permis de réaliser la Farce de sa Vie.


End file.
